Hands Off
by BlueMoonBeliever
Summary: Sophia Malfoy and Albus Potter are just friends. Seriously, nothing more! But will a ball, a brother, and a psychopath of a BFF change all that?


**A/N: This story is set at about fifth of sixth year. I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters except for Soph. If i did, there would be a totally different epilogue. **

I stepped delicately into the Great hall, almost as if the world would end once when I crossed the threshold, which it totally could. The great hall had been decorated elegantly in the four house colors. Large chandeliers with tall white candles hung above my head cast a warm glow. People filled the room, some snogging, some talking, but most were dancing. I really hadn't meant to be late, but then, I hadn't realized attendance was mandatory in order to pass etiquette, a required class (Since the tri-wizard tournament 4 years ago when teddy had "accidentally" set a Beuaxbatons' girl's hair on fire).

Al appeared next to me almost immediately, which no longer surprised me; we had just learned to apperate. He didn't actually apperate, you couldn't on school grounds, but sometimes it seems like he does. During the summer if he wanted to talk to me at two a.m. in the morning he apperated to my room instead of throwing a book from his window and into mine, which always left a bruise where it whacked me. Luckily, he couldn't apperate into the dorm room, or else he would deal with five angry Ravenclaw girls on his hands, when he was only used to dealing with one.

"Wow, Soph, you look gorgeous; I mean more than usual, not that you aren't, just-, "I squeezed the stuttering boy's arm to get him to shut up. He really was cute. In an attempt to fix the unruly hair of his that he inherited from his father, he had tried to gel it to the right place, but it had resulted in even messier raven hair. I brushed it over with my hand, so that I could see his bright emerald eyes that sparkled with excitedness.

We looked like complete opposites; he had dark hair and bright eyes. I on the other hand, had inherited my father's blond-white hair and my mother's big silver eyes and petite figure. As well as looks, I had also inherited my mother's brains and understanding of the world around me, like the crumple horned snorkacks and hippogriffs, which I saw due to witnessing her grandfather die of heart failure at a young age. Al, his full name Albus, agreed with me on the existence of such animals. I really hate the fact that I was just friends with the shy Ravenclaw boy.

"Albus! Hands off my sister!" Yelled my twin Scorpius as he walked past with my best friend Rose. Albus quickly removed his hand from where it had been resting on my shoulder while giving Scorpius a sheepish grin. This, her twin brother, I reasoned, was the reason Albus was not my boyfriend.

"Rose, you stay away from my brother, he's trouble!" I called jokingly to my best friend.

"I THINK I CAN MANAGE!" Yelled Rose as Scorpius cringed and rubbed his ear. Rose wasn't exactly known for being quiet. She dragged Scorpius away to go dance and left me and al alone in the front of the room.

"Wanna get something to eat" Al asked. He began pulling me towards one of the tables in the room.

"You ate like three hours ago" I told him my eyebrow raising. He looked at me like I was crazy.

"Exactly!" he responded" I'm starving!"

"You're always starving" I answered, but relented to his pulling. We sat down at a table decorated with Hufflepuff colors. Alice sat down next to me and I turned away from al, who had already filled both our plates, to give her a hug. The young Hufflepuff was lily's (Al's little sister) best friend and was currently waiting for the aforementioned girl to finish dancing with Benny Creevey.

"I LOVE YOUR DRESS!" Alice screeched, "It looks so good on you!" It was a black and blue floor length gown with layered bottom that suited me My Waist length hair had been curled and pined so it framed my face in a messy way. The color of my hair should of clashed with my dress but it didn't.

(Dress: . ?cataId=PD&productid=1004766&imgindex=3)

"Miuy Tovld herv thvat twro!" Al agreed nodding his head up and down while simultaneously trying to scarf down another spoonful of mash potatoes.

"Don't speak with your mouth full; I couldn't understand a word you said," I reprimanded him, grabbing a napkin and wiping off his chin with a napkin or trying to anyway. He dodged her hand grabbed the napkin and swallowed, wiping around his mouth with his hand before cleaning his hand with the napkin. I rolled my eyes at him. He saw and stuck out his tongue.

"I said, I told her that too," he repeated, this time with his mouth empty. I blushed and ducked my head.

", Al, I'm going to go dance" I told him as I stood up.

'Wait I want to come too," he grabbed my hand and pulled me (again) towards the dance floor.

Time skip three hours later:

"Al, we need to stop!" I said, pulling him towards a classroom. The dance had ended 15 minutes ago and my feet were killing me from all the dancing.

"Can't I just carry you?" he asked.

"No, I just need to rub my feet for a second, anyways, dorms are across the school, you can't carry me that far" I told him. He gave a deep sigh as we walked into the classroom, except it wasn't a classroom. It was a cozy room with two huge couched and a huge fire place with big windows. Big windows! We were in the middle of the school!

"The room of requirement!" Al spoke excitedly. He was looking around the room in awe.

"The what?!"

"Room of requirement, my dad used to come here all the time when he was younger. In fact Dumbledore's army trained here!"

"Cool, does that mean that it could turn into anything I wanted it to?" called to him, as I flopped down on the

"NO WAY! Changes to what you need, not what you want." He said flopping down next to me. I sat right on his lap, my head resting on his chest so I could hear him heart beating very fast.

"I get it now!" I told him my eyelids getting heavier and heavier. He chuckled and I could feel his chest vibrating against me. Fifteen minutes later I was on the verge of falling asleep.

"Why can't I just tell you?" Al sighed and I opened my eyes, but quickly releasing he wasn't talking to me but himself. " I may not be in Gryffindor, but I can be brave too. It can't be that hard, all I have to say is I love you Soph, and then she'll say-"

"I love you too Al!" I said popping up. He looked down at me with surprised eyes and I moved around on his lap to get comfortable.

"OUCH! THAT HURT!" Al yelled and moved me around on his lap so he wasn't feeling pain.

"Would a kiss make it better?" I baby talked him. Al smirked and pointed to his lips. I leaned in. His lips were soft and I could feel myself melting. He licked my lips begging for entrance, which I happily granted. I wouldn't if we kept kissing forever.

Time Skip the next morning

"Soph, Soph, SOPHIA GINEVRA MALFOY GET YOUR TIRED ASS UP!" Rose yelled right in my ear. I sat up grabbed my pillow and chucked it at her.

"What?" I wined

"It's a Hogsmeade weekend remember?" Rose questioned

"Oh my gosh, what time is it?!"

"9 a.m., why?" Rose looked at me curiously "WAIT, no way you got a boyfriend, THAT'S why you got in here so late last night!"

"How did you know I was late you spent the night with Scorp, remember, you told me about that bloody ages ago! TMI, by the way."

"Asked Alexis, come on let's get you ready for that date! With Albus right?"

I was gonna tell you that!" I had wanted to watch her reaction when I told her.

"WHATEVER, let's get you ready. My best friend's got a boyfriend! My best friend's got a boyfriend!"

**a/n: thanks for reading and in case you didn't catch this, Luna and Draco are Soph and Scorp's parents (yes they are happily married. Also I tried to hint that it was ginny responisible for lily Luna's name, not harry, as I wanted to portray Ginny and Luna as best friends. Because that (in the story) was not talked about but I thought you should know.**


End file.
